The Amazing Amazon Spies!
by zgirlforever
Summary: Heather, Gwen, Sierra, and Courtney. Four girls from all from different backgrounds have come together to create the newest spy team, Team Amazon! Will they end up being awesome spies, or total fails? Rated T for some swearing. Chapter Two is FINALLY HERE :D! This time, the girls take on their first enemy, the Diamond Queen!
1. Team Amazon Begins!

The Adventurous Adventures of Team Amazon

Ep. 1: Team Amazon Begins! 

**A/N: This whole idea was based off of a picture I drew of the girls of Team Amazon the other day. I hope you enjoy this! BTW, this idea was somewhat based off of Totally Spies. I don't own either (TD or TS), but enjoy!**

* * *

It was a normal day in the city of Wawanakwa. There was nothing going on, sans for the beginning of the school year. We begin in the bedroom of Courtney Cooke, a school favorite for her kindness and manners.

"Mom? Have you seen my new shirts?" Courtney asked, knocking on her mother's door.

"They're in the closet downstairs!" Her mother called from behind the door. Courtney ran down the hardwood stairs and looked in the closet. Luckily, her mother was right, and Courtney carried the bag into her room to get dressed. After showering, Courtney decided on a beige polo, and a jade green plaited skirt. Using her sweet pea perfume and her Peach Kiss Limited Edition Baby Lips, she was ready.

Courtney looked at herself in the mirror. She looked perfect. "Oh! I forgot my earrings!" Courtney said, and clipped on a pair of green hearts and smiled into her mirror.

"Ready to knock them dead, honey?" Her mother asked, as she said came down the stairs. "Yes mom, I'll be great." Courtney answered to her mother.

"Good!" Her mom exclaimed, giving her a hug. "Be careful, and don't max out your credit card, or Dad will kill you. Have fun at school, darling!"

"Okay," Courtney replied, grabbed her light pink backpack, and got into her newly-bought Volkswagen, a shining purple. Cutting on the engine, Courtney put on her Prada sunglasses, opened the garage door, and peeled out to Starbucks before her big day.

* * *

In another home not too far away from there, a Queen Bee is getting ready for her day all the same. Heather Li, school popular and fashion icon, had always been the best looking for school, and today would be no exception. Dressed in a mahogany top saying 'I Heart Me', a black pleated miniskirt, and black wedges with red straps, she was ready to catch the heart of every boy at school. Which, she kinda did, with bracelets on each of her wrists from a geek named Harold, a sparkly anklet from a punk named Duncan, and then the glittery silver heart necklace from her current boyfriend, Justin.

"Mom! Damien won't give me the keys to the car!" Heather yelled heavenward. Her older brother by two years was always a menace to Heather, and would taunt her constantly. This time would be a perfect example, as her brother was using his height advantage to dangle the keys over her.

Heather growled and kicked Damien in the shin. He muttered a curse but still wouldn't give her the keys. "Heather, honey, just take the bus. I'll let you have the car tomorrow if you do." Heather's mother said, putting a hand on Heather's shoulder.

"Whatever mom," Heather said under her breath, and carried her backpack to the bus stop. Out of nowhere, a purple Volkswagen stopped in front of Heather.

"Hi, Heather, want a ride? I'm on my way to Starbucks!" Courtney said with a smile on her face. Heather rolled her eyes and got in. "I'm just mad, that's the only reason I'm coming with you." Heather said, her eyes staring straight ahead. Courtney giggled, and drove off.

A girl who happened to be heading the same way as the two rode on her scooter, her pink and black hair flying from her helmet.

"Hi, Sierra!" Courtney called, and got a double beep in return. _I wonder where she's flying off to_, she thought and turned to Heather, who was dead asleep. Courtney stifled a laugh and turned onto another street.

* * *

Sierra had had a weird morning and was hoping Gwen was ready to grab a bite before leaving. The two had been friends for a long time, and would get coffee together in the mornings. Sierra really needed that girl talk after the way her day had started.

_30 Mins. Ago… _

"Sierra! Get up!" A girl shook the teenager violently. Sierra yawned and stretched, then turned to the noirette.

"What what what?" Sierra asked angrily, looking angry. "What is so important, Ronnie?

"Mom says it's time to get up." The girl said, flipping her dark hair and walking out. Sierra turned to her alarm clock. It was only 6:57. She had three more minutes! Sierra muttered a few choice words and shut off her alarm. She searched her closet for something to wear and decided to go with a colourful theme for her first day. "You know what they say, colours are everything."

Sierra showered and wore a purple tee decorated with multicoloured smiling cupcakes, a black and lime green tutu skirt, neon purple tights, and black converse boots coming up over her knees. After putting on her black cat-ear hoodie pattered with tiny purple stars, cupcake-shaped earrings and necklace, and putting on her favorite lip gloss, she was ready.

Grabbing her light purple backpack and saying goodbye to her mom, she was ready to leave, until her mom stopped her.

"Hey honey, can I get you to do a favor?" Sierra's mom, Alice asked.

"Sure, mom, what's up?" Sierra asked, coming back into the kitchen.

"Well, do you think you can get your principal's phone number for me? I'd like to... ask him of something." Sierra looked confusedly at her mom.

"Can't you use the office number?" she asked, and her mom's eyes widened in nervousness. "Are you crazy-I mean, it's too important and I must speak with him and only him." Alice said, twiddling her fingers.

"Mom, you're hiding something, aren't you." Sierra stated. Alice raised her voice in defense. "Well what makes you think that?" she shouted. Sierra shrunk in fear. Alice never yelled before. Sierra's mom sighed. "I'm sorry doll, just try to get the number and I'll explain later."

"Sure mom, I'll do it. Now I have to meet Gwen and get some Starbucks before school. Bye." Sierra said, heading out to her scooter. "Bye sweetie! Good luck on your first day!" Alice called as Sierra rolled out.

"Man, my mom is crazy sometimes…" Sierra muttered, pushing the gas pedal to make it Gwen's house on time.

(End flashback)

Sierra made it to Gwen's house and knocked on the door. Looking at the driveway, it seemed no one was home. "I might as well wait; I don't want Gwen to be late alone, if at all." Sierra said, standing and waiting for Gwen to hopefully show up.

* * *

A girl with dark maroon hair and pale skin sat up in her bed, yawning and patting down her messy hair. Turning to her clock to check the time, her eyes popped. "Shit! I'm gonna miss my coffee!" she exclaimed and jumped out of bed.

Running to her bathroom, she showered quickly and dressed, putting on a teal tee under a black corset tank top, and tugging on a pair of ripped teal jeans. She put on her signature belt, a maroon strap with a skull-shaped buckle. The doorbell rang. "Shit!" Gwen said again, putting her black combat boots on and running down the stairs with her midnight blue backpack.

Gwen's mother was nice enough to leave her lunch money on the counter. Gwen sent a thank you heavenward for that one and opened the door. Her friend with long black hair and pink highlights smiled. "Let's go Gwen; I want to get coffee before it gets late."

"Sure, Sierra. How much time do we have, anyway?" Gwen asked, opening the door to her garage and grabbing her midnight blue scooter.

"We have 20 minutes," Sierra answered, turning on the engine and buckling her helmet. "We won't be late, the school's right next door."

The two sped off, parking their scooters on the racks beside the school building and crossing the street to their neighboorhood Starbucks.

"Here we go..." Gwen muttered, noticing a certain student while walking inside the coffeehouse. "Who's the problem now?" Sierra asked her, waving to a gap toothed boy with shaggy brown hair.

"Gwen." A voice stated bluntly. "Heather..." Gwen said back, giving her a glare as she walked past her table.

"Oh, hey Courtney!" Sierra said, and stopped at she and Heather's table. "Gwen, do you mind getting me a caramel ? I need to talk to Courtney."

"Yeah sure, I owe you for last time anyway," Gwen said, making her way to the counter and ordering their drinks.

"So, Courtney, are we still up for tennis this afternoon?" Sierra asked while pulling up a chair to their table.

"Yeah, we are. Tennis courts at three-thirty fine?" Courtney suggested, and Sierra nodded. "It's good with me."

"Well as fun as it was seeing you guys, Sierra and I have a homeroom to get to. See you later, Courtney." Gwen said, handing Sierra her coffee and walking out with a second death glare pointed to Heather.

"I just don't get it," Courtney spoke, sipping her hot coffee. "Why do you have her on your cheerleading team if you don't like her?"

"The same reason Noah is vice president of student council and you hate him. The stupid school rules." Heather deadpanned, texting on her red rhinestone-bedazzled phone.

"I don't _hate_ Noah, I just don't particulary enjoy his presence." Courtney said, grabbing her backpack and pushing in her chair. "That reminds me, it's time for campaigning. Don't forget Heather dear, vote for me!" she gave a smug smile to Heather and walked swiftly out of the coffehouse.

"Preps annoy me." Heather muttered under her breath, and checking her phone for any new texts. It was only one from her mother. Rolling her eyes in annoyance that it wasn't from her boyfriend, Justin, she deleted it with a quick touch of a button and headed over to the school.

* * *

12:03 PM

Courntey and Sierra were in the library, shelving books and making small talk.

"Courtney, I can tell you if I have a crush, right?" Sierra asked, pushing a full cart of books to replace the empty one they had finished shelving.

"Is it Cody? Becuase I already know. I've seen your locket." Courtney replied, carrying a handful of books to the research section.

"..It's not him..." Sierra said quietly. Courtney dropped her books and stared at her friend. "What? But you always liked Cody, ever since the first grade!" Courtney exclaimed in surprise.

"I know, I know. But Cody's never really shared my feelings back. He only wants us to be friends." Sierra answered, sitting her stack of books on a nearby circular table.

"Well, if it's not Cody, who is it?" Courtney asked, coming to her friend.

"Don;t get me wrong, I still kinda like Cody. But my crush is..." Sierra whispered the name into Courtney's ear.

"Sie! That would be like if Duncan and I dated...I mean gross! He's not good at all, and you are." Courtney said, rubbing her friend's back.

"Well then what am I supposed to do?" Sierra whined, sitting at a table and putting her head in her hands. "I can't just get over him or ignore him. He's my table partner for _every class_!"

"Well, I guess the best thing to do is just let it blow over. Hey, maybe he might like nice girls." Courtney said, trying to give Sierra good advice.

"I guess I'll just let it go the way it will then," Sierra said. Courtney gave her shoulder a happy pat. "That's the spirit, MMPH!"

"What is "MMPH" supposed to mean?" Sierra asked, turning around and screaming of the sight. Her mouth was covered and her sight went dark.

...

12:14 PM

"Alright ladies, head off to the showers!" A gym coach shouted to the female population of the school that was in gym. Heather hated that class, no matter how easy it could be sometimes. After taking a quick shower, Heather redressed and cwas joined by her somewhat-friends, Lindsay and Beth. The three walked to the lunchroom together and claimed the table used only for the popular kids.

"OMG! Heather, guess what? My sweet sixteen is coming up, and it's gonna be so great! Eeeeee!" Lindsay squealed in excitement. The geek-turned-gorgeous Beth gushed as well.

"Do you know what you're going to wear?" Beth asked her, and the blonde nodded excitedly. "It's the three P's, Pink, Poofy, **and** Perfect! Eeeee!" Lindsay squealed again, with Beth joining her. Heather groaned in annoyance and stood up. "I'm leaving, and do not follow me." she said offhandedly to her followers, who shrugged and continued talking about Lindsay's birthday party.

Heather walked to the grassy area of the school. Thankfully it was empty, and Heather sat on the ground. She only remembered seeing a dark hand before the world went black around her.

* * *

The three girls awoke to find themselves tied in a bind of rope.

"What the?" Heather began, attempting to stand, not noticing the rope tied around her stomach and wrists.

"Were tied up, idiot. Stop moving!" Gwen said, her back parallel to the queen bee.

"Gwen? When did you get here?" Courtney asked, on Heather's left.

"I walked in here to get some art supplies, and then everything went black." Gwen explained.

"So that means if we're in the art room's closet, then the door is..." Sierra started. "All the way in the other side of this closet." Gwen finished, groaning in annoyance.

Courtney squinted into the darkness. "What's that glowy thing in the corner?" Sure enough, a little green item was glimmering far away from the girls.

"Before we try to find what that is, we need to get out of these." Heather said, refferring to the thick knots keeping them restrained.

"Hey Gwen, are there any sharpish things in here that you know the exact location of?" Sierra asked, turning her head slightly to the right.

"Yeah, for some reason there's this hooky thing on the left side of where we are." Gwen answered, and thought before talking again.

"We need to work together to get out, alright? So at the count of three, we need to shift left." Courtney said, and they all nodded. "Okay, three!"

All of the girls shifted, only to all come toppling down onto the floor. "Greeaaat," Heather moaned, everyone atop of her.

"Okay, second idea. Roll!" Sierra said, and all the girls rolled until they hit the wall. A mechanical sound was heard- and then Sierra got hit in the head with a hook.

"Owww..." She moaned, and manuvered herself so then the rope could be ripped apart. The rope fell down from all the girls' waists.

"So what's that?" Gwen asked Courtney, who was examining the glowing thing after switching on the lights. "Apparently it's some sort of box, and it says that it belongs to Principal McLean."

"That reminds me, I have to talk to him. Wait, what time is it?" Sierra said, only to be cut off by Heather

"Nevermind what time it is! We were fuckin' kidnapped!" Heather yelled at Sierra, who shrunk in fear.

"Instead of yelling at my friend, you should just shut up and think! Who's going to believe we were kidnapped without evidence! Speaking of..." Gwen sat a strip of duct tape onto Heather's mouth.

"Nice one." Sierra high fived Gwen with a smile.

"Hey, you mess with my friends, nothing but karma's coming your way. Now let's go." The four girls closed the art supply door and walked off to the school office.

* * *

The girls walked inside Principal McLean's office to find it the same as any other place they had been to, empty.

"Might as well sit this here." Gwen said to Courtney, pointing to the Principal's desk.

"Here we go, nice and nea-AAAH!" The floor under the girls dispersed and they fell into the dark pit below.

"Mmph _mmm_ ph hhhmmm!" Heather screeched, her speech muffled.

"What she said!" Courtney shouted, her fear clearly visivble.

The girls ended up on a large orange sofa inside a technogically-advanced laboratory, with their principal standing before him.

"Mpph?" Heather began, and Gwen ripped off the duct tape from her face. "Ow!" Heather yelled in pain, and continued her question.

"McLean? I, I mean, Principal McLean? What are you doing here?" she asked, as the man laughed.

"Me? I'm here to offer you four a spot in the T.I.S.P., Totally International Spy Partnership, as members of our newest team. You passed the test, so what do you say?" Chris asked, a smirk on his face.

"So **_you_** tied us up? Why?" Gwen said, obviosly irritated.

"Well, I HAD to test you somehow, and you passed! Why don't you at least check out the main gadgets you get before you say no?"

"Sure, why not?" Courtney said, and the four girls followed their principal to a glass filled room.

"Here is the testing room for one of our newer gadgets, laser lipstick. Here, try it out." He handed Sierra a tube of gloss. "You just press the button to- nevermind."

Sierra had already opened a giant hole out of the glass parallel to them that showed the next room. Everyone climbed through the hole into a narrow and tall room.

"Here is testing for the Jetpack Backpack." He handed Gwen one and she figured out the controls easily. "Woohoo!" Gwen yelled in excitement of the height she was getting.

"Alright Gwen, head on down, we need to move on." Chris shouted from far up. Gwen came down a second later. "Party pooper." She said, groveling.

Chris opened a hidden door into a city-like room, filled with tall buildings.

"This here is the testing room for the bungee belt. Here Courtney, try it out." He handed the schoolgirl a silver belt with a pink heart button in the middle. Courtney took a chance and pressed it, for a cord with a hook to come out and hook to the highest building.

"Woohoo!" Courtney cheered with adrenaline coarsing through her body.

"Heather, I give you the clothing converter. Skirts don't work in the world of spies, but catsuits do." Heather pressed the button on the belt she was given to be wearing a dark red catsuit with red gogo boots.

"I like..." Heather finished, smiling at her body in the new outfit.

"So what do you say, will you girls join?" Chris asked.

"Yeah!" Sierra cheered, her arms pumping in excitement

"Totally." Courtney spoke, nodding in agreement.

"Sure, why not?" Gwen said nonchalantly.

"Fine, I'll do it. What are you to T.I.S.P. anyway?" Heather asked, and Chris laugehd. "I'm the director at this point in time, and I was a former spy myself, not to say I've lost any of my moves." He then did a punch that made a clear dent in the wall.

"Okay..." Gwen said, looking as awestruck as the others. "Um, what's our team name?"

"Your choice." Chris spoke, walking out of the lab.

"How's Team Amazon sound?" Sierra suggsted. "You know, since we're all girls and we're all really tough?"

"I like that. Team Amazon it is." Courtney said. Chris returned from outside and gave each girl a compact.

"This will be your communication if I need to contact you out of school. Welcome to the team, Amazons." Chris spoke and Courtney raised her hand.

"Courtney, this isn't schoool, you don't have to raise your hand. But yes, what do you need?" Chris asked, and Courtney continued.

"Two things. One, do we need to worry about school? Becuase I have an attendance record to keep. Second, what time is it?"

"You four won't have to worry about school. I'll keep your attendance steady. And it's only 1:16. I had to let school out early so then I could test you guys without any suspicion to happen. You girls are free to go until your first mission."

"But how-" Courtney was cut off by a loud fanning noise. The girls ended up exactly where they were before. "That was..."

"Weird." Gwen said.

"Stupid." Heather spat.

"Confusing." Sierra finished. "Hey Court, wanna go to the mall with me and Gwen before tennis practice?"

"Sure. You coming Heather?" Courtney offered, holding the door open.

"Whatever." Heather spoke, following Courtney.

* * *

**A/n: Done! You guys like? Hate? Write me in the reviews, and if you have any ideas PM Me! Until next time!**


	2. Amazons Vs The Diamond Queen

The Adventurous Adventures of Team Amazon

Episode 2: Team Amazon vs. The Diamond Queen

The days in the city of Wawanakwa had been awfully thundery throughout the week. The girls of Team Amazon thought nothing of it, except for Courtney.

"It's only September!" Courtney protested. "It's NEVER rained here in September before!"

"Weather can change!" Noah said back. "It's possible, you know."

"Screw you." Courtney hissed and Noah rolled his eyes.

"Don't get mad just because you were wrong, honey. It happens often." Noah gave his signature smirk and faced front.

Courtney groaned, for the argument was over. She faced front as well, waiting for the teacher to show up and for the last class to begin.

A balled up piece of paper was thrown at the back of her head. "Ow!" she whispered, picking it up and opening it.

'**_WHERE_**_ is Miss whatever-her-name at? Scott is being a typical dick and calling me an emo :(!_' Sierra wrote in her signature purple pen. Courtney turned around to look at her friend. Sierra was muttering grumpily at Scott with a blush on her face, while the redhead was laughing at her.

Suddenly her yellow compact began buzzing. Sierra's started as well. The two girls got up to get out of the class only for the teacher to come in at that moment.

"Where are you going girls?" A brunette haired teacher smiled at the two. Sierra instantaneously began moaning in pain. "Sierra's not feeling well, so I'm taking her to the nurse." Courtney improvised and their teacher smiled.

"Alright, Courtney, take her to the nurse and come right back. Feel better, Sierra." The girls waved weakly and left the classroom. Once they were a safe distance away, they ran to the closest girls' room and locked the door. While Sierra checked the stalls, Courtney opened her shaking compact and answered the call.

"Girls, are you in a safe place?" Chris asked them, his face looking worried on the screen. "Yeah, the girls bathroom." Courtney answered.

The girls were blown through a wind tunnel and ended up on the orange sofa next to Gwen and Heather.

"Good morning ladies!" Chris smiled his signature grin. "You girls are finally going to get your first mission!" Chris showed an image of a blonde haired woman with menacing blue eyes on the supercomputer. "Our little villainess is an odd woman by the name of the Diamond Queen. She is a jewel lover and to tell the truth-not very rich either. So she's been stealing her gems from big stores around Wawanakwa. Her real name is Mildred O'Halloran, but she calls herself Blaineley. Your job is to catch her in the act at the nearby museum this evening."

"Wait! How come the police haven't done anything about her?" Courtney asked, and Chris explained that minor crimes go to the police and large-scale ones come to TISP.

"So, kidnappers and master villains are handled by TISP?" Gwen questioned next. Chris nodded. "Cool." she concluded, and Chris continued.

"So your gadgets for this mission will be the laser lipstick, the blowup bubble gum, and a pair of bracelet handcuffs." He tossed each girl a gadget and explained the rest of their mission. "Since it's a weekday, few people should be around. The diamond exhibit doesn't open until about seven, and is on the top floor. You girls will have to fly to the top and then hide out until Diamond Queen shows up. Also, there's some security hanging out as well. Try not to get caught!" Chris called as the girls were blown back up in the tunnels to their location.

The girls ended up at the park across from the museum. They changed into their catsuits (Courtney's yellow, Heather's red, Sierra's purple, and Gwen's dark blue), and scoped out the front of the museum from behind a bunch of trees. Not many people were around to see, thankfully.

"So where do we start?" Sierra asked her teammates, and Heather thought of an idea. "I got it! So these boots have suction cups on them, right? So we just need to climb up the side of the wall, and cut a hole in the ceiling with the laser lipstick and hide out inside until Diamond Girl shows up. Now let's go!"

The four girls sped across the street, thankful no one could see them. They scaled up the side of the glass walls and got to the roof of the museum. Sierra used her light pink laser lipstick to make a hole in the glass. Each girl used their grappling hook on their catsuits to hover before hitting the ground.

"We should check for lasers." Gwen whispered, and Courtney nodded. Keeping one hand on the hook, each girl opened their compact and blew the powder into the air. The only lasers in the room were surrounding the diamond. The girls dropped down onto the linoleum floor and hid behind columns while they waited for Diamond Queen.

"What kind of name is Diamond Queen anyway?" Heather said to Courtney via videochat on their compacts.

"She's probably a hoarder with a 'kingdom' of jewels," Gwen said into her own compact, making a quotations mark with her free hand.

Sierra giggled in her compact. "OMG! What if we get to keep the stuff she stole?"

Heather grinned. "That would be quite nice..." She trailed but Courtney shook her head. "Since the jewels are supposed to be stolen and we need to stay undercover, then we'd have to return them."

"Fun-killer." Heather said back, grumpy of being told the truth. Gwen began to talk back in Courtney's defense, but stopped upon hearing the click-clack of a pair of heels. One diamond heel came into view, then another.

All the girls watched from their hiding places as a blonde woman with a diamond tiara, a diamond purse, and a pack of tiny Pomeranians on leashes. Even out of all of that, her most obstreperous part of her ensemble would be the a form-fitting gown with diamonds embroidering the gown in its entirety.

The Diamond Queen walked straight to the holding glass of the gem, and pulled a little perfume bottle out of her handbag. A few spritzes of a fruity sparkle came out and she saw the beams around the box. Getting down on her knees, she unleashed her puppies and smiled.

"Search out for the switch and any enemies, my sweeties." The Queen set her pups out and they ran out in all directions. Heather and Courtney's eyes widened in fear. The dogs were heading straight for them! Courtney thought fast and tossed a piece of the blowup gum in the puppies direction. Heather watched Courtney's tactic and did the same. Enticed by the glimmer of the wrapper, the two pups headed straight for it and both surprisingly opened the wrapper with no problem and chewed the gum.

Across from the gum-chewing dogs, one of the puppies found the switch to shut off the lasers. "YES!" The Queen cheered in excitement, and held the gem with a large smile on her face.

Suddenly the Pomeranians with gum floated skyward and began to wail for their mother. The Diamond Queen turned around to see her two doggies flitting up to the dome roof of the museum. "Lucie!? Louise!? What happened to you two?!" The queen turned away from the stand with the gem and began to climb the side of the wall. Quickly and quietly, the four spies followed. The two dogs still on the floor yipped to tell their owner she was being followed.

"Spies!?" The Queen shrieked in surprise, then threw something out of her purse in the direction of her enemies. Gwen barely missed being hit by a bottle of sleeping gas. The bottle hit the floor and white smoke began to float up. Both Pomeranians on the floor stopped yipping and passed out instantly.

"We have to hurry up!" Courtney called, and hit the heart-shaped buckle on her catsuit. It hit the ceiling and she shot up afterward. Each girl did the same and Sierra grabbed her handcuffs and stopped in front of her enemy.

"End of the line, Diamond Hoard!" She grinned in excitement. "I've been wanting to say something like that, hehe."

The queen smirked and let go of the ledge she was on and waved as she fell. Heather and Gwen flew down after her with their jetpack backpacks. Both girls grabbed the diamond-clad blonde and pulled her up to Courtney and Sierra. Courtney grabbed her tiara and the gem and giggled as The Diamond Queen's face fell. "No! My baby!"

"You won't be getting any more of these...ever!" Sierra laughed, handcuffing the blonde and setting her over her shoulder. "What do we do now?" Heather asked, eyeing the dress the now dethroned Queen wore. "Can I take her dress?"

"Sure, why not?" Chris asked, looking up at the girls from the floor of the museum. "Chris? When did you get here?" Gwen asked, coming down to the floor and each girl following behind.

"Just showed up. In any case, Congrats girls! You did your first mission, and quite well if I do say so myself." Courtney handed him the diamond and the tiara. "This belongs here." she said as he set it back on the ledge. The noirette handed the tiara back to Courtney.

"Keep it," He told her with a grin. "You deserve it, as a token to your first mission." The two Pomeranians were set on the floor by a few other spies. "And you two..." he said, referring to Gwen and Sierra. "...Can keep these four little pups. Lucie, Louise, Laney, and Lizzie. Divide them between you two."

"Eee! I want these two!" Sierra grinned, picking up the red pup Laney and the blonde one, Lucie.

Gwen smiled, and looked at the other two. "Good cause I want these." She walked over and picked up the black one, Louise, and the white one Lizzie.

"Also girls, congrats for a job well done. I'll call you for your next mission." Chris told them, and the girls smiled.

"Okay then, we'll see you tomorrow, Principal- I mean Chris!" Courtney grinned and went down a flight of stairs, and the others followed.

"That was fun!" Sierra said, carrying her two new doggies with a grin on her face. "I think I'm going to change their names, though."

"Same here," Gwen spoke, petting one of her pups and looking at Courtney. "Are you ever going to wear your crown?"

"Maybe for like Halloween or something. I'm not a princessey person. What about you Heather? Are you going to wear your gown?"

"Yes, actually. I CARE for the gift given to me, unlike you." The Queen Bee scoffed, holding the beautiful dress she had gotten.

"Whatever." Courtney rolled her eyes and put her compact to 'Clothing change'. Her outfit switched from her yellow catsuit to a gray sweater with jeans and black flats.

Heather's outfit switched to a lacy red tank top, a gray skirt, and heels, Gwen into a black ripped tee, dark shorts and boots, and Sierra into a blue t-shirt dress and knee-high converse boots. The day had began to drift into nighttime, the sun on the verge of setting.

"Well, I'm going back to the school to drive home. Do you want a ride Heather?" Courtney asked, hitting the button for the crosswalk.

"Sure, whatever." Heather accepted the offer with scorn. Courtney dismissed it and turned to Sierra and Gwen. "Do you two want a ride as well?"

"I'll be fine-" Sierra started, but was cut off by the beep of a horn. She turned to see a dark blue truck and saw Scott's face. "Hey, pinky, need a ride?"

"Why would I ride with _you_?!" Sierra quipped, and Scott smirked. "Check the trunk, dollface." Sierra turned to see her scooter in the back. Sierra's tanned face paled and she sat in the passenger seat, defeated.

"I hate you." She said with a pout on her face. Scott smiled. "Then why are you blushing?"

"JUST. TAKE. ME. HOME." Sierra stated. Scott rolled his eyes and drove off.

"Jeez, Scott won't quit trying." Gwen said, and turned to Courtney. "Sure, I'll take a ride. Left the speedster at home today."

"Well that's that then, let's go." And with that, the three girls crossed the street and headed home for the night.

* * *

A/N: Wowzers, I feel super bad because I tried to update this nearly three times and then it wouldn't save and then I gave up and left this story alone. And then today I got some inspiration and Wabam! I finished this^^ OMG I'm going to try to update more often I swear, and special thanks to **Miss Kookies** for telling me to write this...a month ago, but still helped me out never the less. Well that's about it, then. Review if you enjoyed :D!


End file.
